


Stay With Me

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fainting, First Kiss, Illnesses, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Sick P.T., and phin is very stubborn, phil is very helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: When stubborn Phineas gets sick doesn't know when to quit, Phillip takes the opportunity to help him get well. After all, even the "greatest showman" needs help once in a while.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> im in the process of adding all of my old fics here-- have this cute one! i'm always a sucker for sick fics

He hadn't slept in God knows how long.

How could he? There was always work to be done. Paperwork, new acts, rehearsals, stopping any tensions-- Phineas had had to do it all. There was no resting point, no stop to the madness.

He was beginning to think that, maybe, this was getting to be too big, too much for him, too wild.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stared down at the papers before him. It took him a long while for his eyes to finally adjust, and even then, he didn't register any of the words. He could feel his eyes slowly closing, when all of a sudden, the door swung open.

He jolted up with wide eyes, staring at the figure for a moment before rubbing his forehead. “Phillip? What are you doing here? It's late,” He said with a sigh, standing up.

Phillip took one look at him, gulping as he did so. Phineas looked absolutely horrible- not that he would say that to his face. He was pale, and from the looks of it, shaky, his eyes dull and sunken in. Even in the cool winter air, Phineas was sweating bullets.

“I came to grab my scarf,” Phillip said softly, taking a step forward. “Phineas, what are /you/ doing here? It's late.” He crossed his arms. Phineas's biggest pet peeve was when Phillip used his own words against him, which Phillip took great pride in.

Phineas was oddly silent. He looked extremely out of it. Transfixed on something on the ground. He slowly moved to take a step forward, but clutched the desk as his knees buckled, barely able to stand upright. Immediately, Phillip rushed to his side, but Phineas simply swatted him away. “‘M fine, just had some work to do, ‘s all,” He muttered under his breath, but the way he was holding himself spoke differently. 

It was only a few more moments before Phineas felt his eyes roll back and his vision fade, all while feeling the knowing sensation of falling.  
_______________________________________

Phineas came to a few minutes later, slowly blinking his eyes open. How he had gotten onto the small cot in the corner of tight office, he wasn't sure. He flinched when he felt something cool and damp dab at his forehead, slowly looking up to see Phillip there with a piece of cloth, a worried look in his eyes. “Hey, P.T.,” He murmured softly, gulping. “Glad to see you're back.”

“Back?” Phineas groaned, slowly raising a hand up to his forehead. He felt around and winced, pulling his fingers away, his eyes going wide as he saw the blood. 

Instantly, Phillip shook his hand, pulling Phineas's hand away. “You're alright, it's just a little scratch from the fall, okay? Nothing serious. It doesn't even need stitches,” He said with a soft grin, trying to lighten the mood, before clearing his throat. “When was the last time you've eaten, P.T.?”

“Can't remember,” Phineas mumbled, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly sat up, weakly pushing himself onto his feet, only for Phillip to stand up as well. 

“You need to go home, P.T. You need to eat, and you need to rest. You're obviously sick.”

“What? No. I don't get sick.”

“Bullshit,” Phillip said before he could register his words, slowly taking a sigh. “Listen, /Phineas/. Stop being stubborn and get rested, you've been working yourself too hard. Everything is going better than we ever planned, there's no need to worry,” He said softly, and frowned. “Why are you spending so much time here?” He asked, carefully leading Phineas to the side, helping him put on his coat. 

“You wouldn't understand,” Phineas mumbled. He didn't say anything after that. Didn't answer any of Phillip's questions. He only walked out after Phillip, letting himself be escorted out of the tent. 

He didn't speak again until they were in front of the Barnum home. He stopped at the steps and stared up at it, the pale moonlight casting soft shadows. He took in a deep breath, gulping. “Since Charity and I split, things have been tense,” He explained softly, leaning against Phillip weakly. “We have decided to stay friends, yet… she is very distant. I know it is my fault.”

“Phin, you cannot blame yourself for this… The feelings were mutual, you said so yourself. She us going through a rough time, I an sure everything will be back to normal very soon,” Phillip said with a soft sigh, looking up at Phineas. They began walking slowly up the stairs. Once to the landing, Phillip slowly pulled the unlocked door open, a sigh escaping his lips as he lead Phineas inside, quickly making him lie down on the sofa. 

Before Phineas could protest, Phillip walked away. He was as quiet as he could be, not wanting to disturb Charity or the girls as he walked into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with some crackers, placing them in front of Phineas. “It isn't much, but you need to eat at least a few,” He murmured, sighing. 

Phineas nodded slowly, slowly picking one up and taking a few bites. He felt embarrassed to have Phillip doting on him as though he were a child, but at the same time, he was extremely grateful. He bit his lip for a moment, looking up at him. “Stay with me.”

He had expected a laugh, maybe a simple no for an answer. He had never expected Phillip to say, “Yes, okay,” without a second thought or consideration. 

When Phineas looked at him with a surprised gaze, he simply shrugged. “I heard the girls were feeling ill as well. I might as well help out with you, so Charity can focus on Caroline and Helen. Besides, my apartment is on the other side of town, and my parents…” He paused, shook his head, and gave Phineas a sheepish smile. “Nevermind. I'll stay for as long as you need me to.”  
_______________________________________

It wasn't long before Phillip was helping Phineas upstairs. At the sound, Phillip watched as a door opened and Charity stepped into the hallway, looking g at them with a confused expression before simply smiling. She walked over, helped Phillip get Phineas into bed, teasingly scolded him for staying late when he was ill, and then left the room after giving Phillip a soft hug. 

Phineas watched after her, and sighed. “...That was the best interaction we have had since we split.”

“Well, take anything you can get,’ Phillip said softly, taking Phineas's hand on instinct. Slowly, he leaned down, cupping Phin's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, standing afterward. If he thought anything was out of the norm with the kiss, he didn't mention it. He instead took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair, soon doing the same for his waistcoat. “I'll stay in here with you,” He said softly, sitting down in the chair, before Phineas made a noise. 

“Phillip?”

“Yes, Phineas?”

“Come lie in bed with me.”

Phillip blinked in surprise, watching as Phineas scooted over to make room. He knew he shouldn't have accepted, but he couldn't pass up the offer. He slowly crossed the room, climbed into bed, and fell in a comfortable silence with Phineas.

Phillip rested his head on his chest, draped an arm over his torso, and slowly drifted to sleep, with Phineas not falling too far behind. They woke tangled in each other's embrace, their faces only inches apart. 

Phillip was the one to initiate the reluctant good morning kiss, and the not so reluctant kisses that followed. 

Phineas was the one to take care of Phillip when he fell ill a few days later as a result.


End file.
